Gillan's Inn (album)
Gillan's Inn is an album by Ian Gillan in celebration of his 40 years as a singer. The first release was a DualDisc composed of both a CD and a DVD side. The CD featured re-recorded tracks from all eras of Ian Gillan's singing career. In a recent interview Gillan observed that, despite the number of participants and guest appearances, this was the easiest project he ever put together.[citation needed] A "Deluxe Tour Edition" was released in 2007 containing bonus tracks and an expanded version of the DVD side of the original DualDisc release. The correct bonus tracks included on most version of the disc are live versions of "Have Love Will Travel" and "Wasted Sunsets", both recorded at theHouse of Blues in Anaheim on 14 September 2006 (the show which would later be released on the Live in Anaheim CD). There was, however, an error in the manufacturing at one of the plants, where an early version of the master tape was sent by mistake containing a previously unreleased cover version of Marvin Gaye's "Can I Get a Witness?" at track 16 and not including the live bonus tracks. The record label, Immergent, offered to send all owners of the incorrect CD a copy of the proper disc free of charge, and let them keep the original, which is now a collector's item. The CD booklet lists the live bonus tracks on all versions. The album cover depicts an iconic bar in Buffalo, New York called "The Pink Flamingo" Also known as "The Old Pink". The album cover art was created by Don Keller. This edition also re-instates the new version of Deep Purple's "Demon's Eye" to the CD, which was previously only included on the DVD side of the DualDisc release. Contents http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Gillan%27s_Inn# hide *1 Track listing **1.1 Original CD-side of DualDisc release **1.2 Deluxe Tour Edition Bonus Tracks *2 Chart performance *3 References Track listinghttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Gillan%27s_Inn&action=edit&section=1 edit Original CD-side of DualDisc releasehttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Gillan%27s_Inn&action=edit&section=2 edit #"Unchain Your Brain" featuring Joe Satriani, Don Airey & Michael Lee (original version from the Gillan album Glory Road) #"Bluesy Blue Sea" featuring Janick Gers & Michael Lee Jackson (original version from the Gillan album Magic) #"Day Late and a Dollar Short" featuring Uli Jon Roth, Don Howard, Michael Lee & Ronnie James Dio (original version from the Ian Gillan solo album''Dreamcatcher) #"Hang Me Out to Dry" featuring Joe Satriani, Don Airey & Michael Lee Jackson (original version from the Ian Gillan solo album ''Toolbox) #"Men of War" featuring Steve Morse, Michael Lee Jackson & Johnny Rzeznik (original version from the Gillan album Double Trouble) #"When a Blind Man Cries" featuring Jeff Healey, Tommy Z, Jon Lord, Vasyl Popadiuk & Howard Wilson (original version from the Deep Purple album Machine Head) #"Sugar Plum" featuring Dean Howard, Roger Glover, Don Airey & Ian Paice (original version from the Ian Gillan solo album Dreamcatcher) #"Trashed" featuring Tony Iommi, Roger Glover & Ian Paice (original version from the Black Sabbath album Born Again) #"No Worries" featuring Jerry Augustyniak (previously unreleased) #"Smoke on the Water" featuring Steve Morse, Johnny Rzeznik, Sim Jones, Ian Paice, Roger Glover, Robby Takac (original version from the Deep Purple album Machine Head) #"No Laughing in Heaven" featuring Don Airey, Roger Glover & Ian Paice (original version from the Gillan album Future Shock) #"Speed King" featuring Joe Satriani, Don Airey, Rick McGirr & Michael Lee Jackson (original version from the Deep Purple album In Rock) #"Loving on Borrowed Time" featuring Steve Morris, Steve Morse, Uli Jon Roth, Howard Wilson, Jaro Jarosil, Nick Blagona & Mary Jane Russell (original version from the Ian Gillan solo album Naked Thunder) #"I'll Be Your Baby Tonight" featuring Joe Elliott, Ron Davis, Redd Volkaert, Charlie Quill, Mickey Lee Soule & Howard Wilson (previously unreleased cover version of the Bob Dylan classic) Deluxe Tour Edition Bonus Trackshttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Gillan%27s_Inn&action=edit&section=3 edit #"Demon's Eye" featuring Jeff Healey, Jon Lord, Michael Lee Jackson, Rodney Appleby & Michael Lee (original version from the Deep Purple album Fireball – inserted at track 10) #"Can I Get a Witness?" – previously unreleased cover version of the Marvin Gaye song (only included in error on rare early pressings) #"Have Love Will Travel" featuring Randy Cooke, Michael Lee, Dean Howard & Joe Mennonna (live at House of Blues, Anaheim, CA 9-14-06) #"Wasted Sunsets" featuring Randy Cooke, Michael Lee, Dean Howard & Joe Mennonna (live at House of Blues, Anaheim, CA 9-14-06) Michael Lee Jackson played guitar on all tracks except 14. Rodney Appleby played bass on all tracks except 7, 8 and 11. Chart performancehttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Gillan%27s_Inn&action=edit&section=4 edit Category:2006 albums